Karahan
Karahan is one of the very few known male practitioners of Vision Magic and was a former affiliate of Fairystar, being one the last male Sorcerers to be trained there until Cidel took the leadership. He is presumed to be the first male Sorcerer to be named a Fairystar, but left suddenly for reasons unknown. It is later revealed that in order to become the most powerful being in the world, Karahan enrolled as one of the Seven Apostles for the Dragon Followers to learn as much as he can about Dragon jewels and secretly find a way to become one himself. Eventually he acquired the Green Dragon jewel and successfully used it to turn into a Dragon, but was pursued and killed thanks to the combined forces of Fairystar and the adventurers. Profile Karahan's most striking character trait may be his narcissism, as in almost every conversation he tries to deviate the subject and make it spin around him often irritating people around him, much to his delight. He believes of himself as desirable to others and, often ironically and with the intention to taunt, flirts and reefers to others as their "dear friend" or "lover" regardless of gender, most notably Velskud. While his behavior has been shown to be undesirable to others, Karahan was easily able to manipulate Charti into making her believe he was trustworthy and helping him acquire the Green Dragon using his knowledge and power, as he offered to her a cure for the Native's illness. Despite not behaving aggressively, Karahan is willing to put others through misery and attack anyone who attempts to stop him with no remorse, even his own sister, in order to achieve his goal. He is confident enough to show himself plenty of times in front of the adventurers, and even Karacule. Like other Sorcerers, Karahan uses Arcane Magic to extend his youth, however it's been noted by Angelica how he has maintained it for an strangely long period of time, hinting at how powerful his magic could be or the use of a different kind of magic. History 50 Years Ago Karahan and Karacule seemed to have a normal, healthy sibling relationship. It is known that before his sudden parting, Karahan gifted Karacule a pair of butterfly shaped earrings which became one of her most precious possessions. Eventually King Feather recruited Karahan as one of his Apostles as he was in need of someone to run some experiments for him. The first time they met, the sorcerer was praising himself and his beauty while Feather just stared blankly. The King sarcastically tells him that for someone who praises oneself so much, he expects a lot from Karahan, but he doesn't care where he comes from and finds him annoying. Feather offers him to become his Apostle so he won't have to worry about such trivial things like beauty anymore. However, Karahan just laughs it off, and they both engage in a match. Karahan seems to have the upper hand but suddenly Feather unleashes his powers on him, knocking Karahan off from his comfort zone and loses. Karahan can't believe a human has such powers, and decides to accept Feather's offer. Soon after the events of the Black Dragon Raid, Velskud, struggling in pain due to the forced absorption of Karas's Jewel, was brought by Elena to face their Master and the other Apostles. Feather desired the jewel that was absorbed inside Velskud so he gave Karahan the task of finding a way to retrieve it out of him, but first to run as much experiments with Velskud as he desires in order to test the limits of a human in possession of a Dragon Jewel. Truthfully and unknown to everyone else, Karahan also desired to become a Dragon himself and wanted the jewel that was inside of Velskud, something the latter was made aware of while being captive. Karahan then took Velskud to his laboratory in which Velskud was forced to stay, undergo experiments and was continuously abused until he finally managed to escape. Chase for Velskud Karahan is first seen at Dark Overlord Training Camp looking for Velskud, and crosses paths with the Player who was on a mission to help Daisy's bird. He recognizes the Player as one of Geraint's companions and starts taunting them about his true name, causing confusion. He starts babbling about being in the darkness by those who envied him, about the women who long for him in their dreams, about his cold heart of crystal that can not offer love, and warns the Player to not fall in love with him. After all the nonsense and confusion, he says that he was looking for an old friend, but he had already left the place and leaves. He will rather reappear at Sunken Cargo Vessel, another place involved in Daisy's missions. Karahan makes fun of the Player for following him and when denied, he will start talking about him and his beauty. After the monologue, he states that he was at that place looking for a sign of a sea monster that Geraint and the other heroes killed. The Player informs him that Ignacio already took the remains away, surprising him. He claims that it doesn't bother him that much. The Player retires the place ignoring Karahan who just started another monologue about him. Later, Karahan will coincidentally be found in another place involved with Daisy's request: Dark Overlord Tower. Unexpectedly, he will start babbling about his own beauty and mocks the Player for following him. He claims he came back looking for his sworn friend from the past, who started to avoid him because it's afraid to fall in love with him, but it's sure he will fall next time. The Player just brushes off what he just said and asks if he has seen the black bird, which just triggers on him another monologue about how his charm is powerful enough to seduce monsters as well, but he has yet to see a bird falling for him. The Player just decides to leave him and go look somewhere else. One day at Foothills of Black Mountain, Karahan confronts Daisy about her bird, which she is unable to answer due to it not being with her anymore. Some time passes and he discovers that Velskud headed to Captain Darlant's Base and teasingly informs Daisy about the whereabouts of her bird and says he is going after it. The Player confronts Karahan but he claims that he has no idea what they are talking about, and that probably Daisy thought his charm and elegance made her think of a bird. When asked why he was looking for Daisy's bird, he asks back why they are calling Velskud a bird, surprising the Player. He states that Velskud is his sworn friend who left him because he couldn't resist his charm and the Player asks why he is looking for him, but Karahan ignores the question and changes to subject to ask why did they revive Serpentra, at which they answer that they didn't know Ignacio was an enemy. Karahan mocks the Player and says that anyone would know he was evil by just looking at him. After that, Karahan just answers the following questions of the Player with nonsense, and claims that his purpose is to get rid of the evil ones to make the world a better place. He soon leaves saying that he will go and retrieve the power Serpentra took before it's too late. Lotus Marsh The Player is formally introduced to Karahan through Charti. Karahan claims he is helping investigate what is happening to all the natives who are going missing. Cidel does not believe Karahan's actions to be sincere, neither does the player. But since they do not have solid proof of him being behind the kidnappings and Charti has absolute faith in him, they can do nothing. At some point Karacule goes to confront Karahan and demands to know what he is doing in the swamp. Karahan simply brushes off her inquiry and mocks her current weakened state. When he sees the player there, Karahan takes off, and Karacule returns to her hut where she reveals Karahan's history with Fairystar. Much to the Player's shock, she also reveals that Karahan is her older brother, but has been using pwoerful magics to freeze his age. Soon after Karahan approaches Charti and says he has discovered where some of the missing natives are being held. Following them there, the player is led to an alternative path where they and Cidel discover the bodies of dead dragon cultists that Charti had slain. To Cidel's horror he learns that Charti's bandaged arm is actually hiding a monstrous appendage, a sign that she has been infected by the Black Dragon poison. Like Charti, the other captured natives had also been poisoned and were beginning to mutate. Karahan claims to have a cure for the Black Dragon poison and sends the player to retrieve the ingredients. Miraculously, once he has them, Karahan creates a cure for the Black Dragon poison and it is successfully administered to the infected natives except Charti, who refuses it. When the player tries the cure, it is noted to have no effect which baffles Karahan. With Karahan's assistance Charti continues the search for the other missing Natives, including her grandfather. The search leads them --- where Charti finally reunites with her grandfather only to have him pass away in her arms from all the abuse and torture he suffered from the cultists. As he dies he reveals the secret he had been keeping to her, which was the location of the jewel of the Green Dragon, and passes on leadership responsibilities to her. Distraught, Charti remains there for some time mourning her grandfather. Karahan and Cidel arrive shortly after. Karahan, fully aware of the kind of secret they were keeping, convinces Charti to take him to the jewel to ensure its safety. Cidel tries to argue but Charti ignores him and agrees to take Karahan to it. Cidel becoems frustrated that Charti would trust a stranger over him, but ends up following her again to the location of the jewel along with the player. Once there Karahan reveals his true nature that Karacule had warned them about and casts Cidel and Charti aside. He begins to summon the jewel to himself, but Cidel recovers enough to fire a spell to stagger him while Charti grabs the jewel. Unfortunately, because of the contamination from the Black Dragon, the green dragon jewel reacts and turns her into a monster and she quickly flees the area. Cidel, stunned, can do nothing but watch. Cidel and the Player return to Karacule's hut to locate Charti and extract the jewel. They are too late however, as when they arrive at her location Karahan has already gotten to her and forcefully removed it, mortally injuring her in the process. Charti apologies to Cidel for not trusting him sooner before dying. Karahan can be later seen again by the Archer at the Dragon Followers Base. After praising himself for some time, Karahan mentions that there is one like her and refers to him as Yuvenciel. Karahan will also appear in West Armory and openly taunts the Sorceress, infuriating her. He idly makes a comment that she should have followed him from the start, but now it's too late. Karahan laughs her mockingly as he walks off. Cidel, deeply saddened by Charti's death and angry with Karahan decides to avenge her and goes out several times to try and fight the older sorcerer on his own, only to fail each time. The first time he is rescued by Velskud, and the second Karacule chases after him only for both to be defeated. Karahan shows no remorse after having struck down his own sister. Trivia *Karahan makes a reference to El Niño, a real life natural phenomenon. *Karahan has been able to create one of the few successful cures for the Black Dragon Plague; however, it must be continually administered or the poison effects will return and the infected will continue with their mutations. In other localizations Gallery Karahan Sheet.jpg|Character sheet. Green Dragon Form.jpg|Green Dragon Form download.jpg|The Green Dragon's Nest tumblr_inline_nw3p7yhuhU1t4klhj_1280.png|Green Dragon Head Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Followers Category:The Seven Apostles Category:Humans